Godzilla's Owner
by Crimson Lion
Summary: Kyuubi's pet make it in to naruto world and becomes the blondes new pet but with this come new problems


Chapter 1 Pets and Banishment

(Land of Waves)

It has been four years since Naruto and his team freed the people of wave from Gato clutches two since he went to bring Tsunade back to be the fifth hokage and finally two years since he left to try and bring back sasuke which was a failure. Tazuna peered through the mist at his bridge named after the young blonde container while he sipped his tea.

All of the sudden a low groan rumbling noise cut through air spooking the old man. He looked around to find the origin of the sound but notice bubbles in the water the seem to be moving and as they near shore a large shadow started to form

"What the hell" he said to himself as he watched the figure make its way to the shore. Then the water started to part as spines poked out of the water and started to rise and a large reptilian figure rose out of the water. Tazuna's eyes widened at the size of the figure, which was gigantic. He nearly wet himself when the figure let out a terrifying roar that shattered his glasses on his face. The figure started to move toward Konoha making the ground shake with each of its footsteps. (Think Godzilla 2000)

(Konoha)

16 year old Naruto stood on top of the Hokage Monument over looking the village that he had sworn to protect even if it did treat him like crap. Over the year Naruto had learned how to mentally speak with Kyuubi and the reason behind his attack, which was Danzo who attacked him and threw him into a rage.

**"Kit you there I have some bad news"** kyuubi stated breaking naruto out of his trance

_"What is it kyuubi"_ he replied with worry evident in his voice

**"Remember when I told you about my pet Godzilla" **receiving a nod from the boy **"well it seems he found his way to this world and is coming here to find me" **he grinned sheepishly

_"WHAT!!! How can it find you you are sealed with in me"_ he screamed back making the demon wince

**"Well you see my Chakra has been leaking out of you and he can smell it which will bring him here but don't worry I have a plan" **the demon stated confidently **"But first we have to see that old hag you hold so dearly"**

_"This plan better be good and work Kyuubi or else I make your room pink just remember it is my mind"_ he stated as he turned and started leaping towards the Hokage office.

(Tower)

Tsunade was currently at her desk battling the foe that many hokages in the past have fought and fail to defeat: the almighty paperwork.

"Arrrgh damn you sensei I swear you gave your life just to be free from this paper work" she yelled to no one in particular "What I wouldn't give for a distraction right now" she grumbled and as if Kami himself was watching the doors swung wide open

"OH Tsunade-OBAA CHAN" came ringing through the office only to be met with a fist and a body being sent through the wall

"What have I told you about calling me that Gaki" she strained out with a vien popping from her head.

Naruto appeared from the hole grinning sheepishly then he remembered why he was there and turned serious "Tsunade –sama we have a problem" which caused the busty blonde to raise an eyebrow

_'the only time he uses respect is when something big is going down'_ she thought " so what is it Naruto, is the Akatsuki coming" she asked worried

"No something much worst" he answered shaking his head "Kyuubi's pet godsilla in here in this realm" which caused her to gasp "it seems that Kyuubi's chakra is leaking out of me and luring him here and he wont stop until he finds his master"

"Then we will have Jariaya seal the leaking chakra" she replied confidently to which naruto shook his head

"That wont work I have already leaked out too much and that is leading the pet here but Kyuubi has another way we can stop the creature and possibly get it on our side" he replied which received a nod. Taking a deep breath "I have to let kyuubi possess me for alittle while when the monster is here and allow him to speak to it and make it understand that we are not its enemies" when he was finished he look at the woman he saw as a mother figure.

Tsunade sat there wide eyed at what the blonde container was suggesting _'if I let him go through with this plan the village will have a riot and want his head but if I don't we will be destroyed by the monster' _taking a long breath she sighed "okay Naruto you can follow through with your plan but I will have Jariaya there just incase the kyuubi is trying to escape" receiving a nod the busty blonde dismissed the young container. After the young blonde left a figure appeared behind the hokage

"So your going to let him go through with this plan hime" the figure stated seriously

"Yes Jariaya I trust him and put my faith in him but still I want you there to make sure if it backfires that you can stop the kyuubi" she stated rest her chin on her fingers

"You know I would have done it anyway even if you hadn't asked me" he stated with a smile "He is after all our godson" with that he left in a swirl of leaves leaving a shock blonde hokage

(2hours later)

Naruto stood at the main gate to the village with a determined look in his eyes. Mentally he was communicating with the Kyuubi checking how far the threat was and the likely hood to get Godzilla on the side of the village. _'how far now Kyu' _he said mentally

**"Not that far now you should feel his steps right now" **the great demon replied and as if on cue the ground started shaking. Behind him the entire ninja population started to pull out their kunai to which the young blonde motion to put them away. Soon a large shadow appeared which only got larger as it came closer. It stopped and raised its head in the air and took sniffs before it laid its eyes on Naruto. It lowered it head to Naruto who was engulfed in red demonic chakra.

"**Hello my pet how have you been" **he stated in a caring yet demonic tone as he put a clawed hand to the side of the lizard's head which seemed to lean in to it lovingly. Godzilla then reached out a claw intending to slice open naruto, which made the village scared until he held up a hand stopping the beast **"I cant allow that the seal which imprisons me in this child also ties my life force to him and beside the little ape has some redeeming qualities such as taking the shit this village has thrown at him" **he smiled over his shoulder **" also he has made some remarkable and well respected friends who see him as naruto and not me" **then he snorted **"then again when he plays pranks he had the cunning as a fox"**. The beast groaned and looked over the village to see several smiling faces that looked at the young blonde with caring eyes until his vision landed on a man bandaged and walking on a crutch looking at the blonde with hatred and ill intent which was proven when he shout

"the demon has called a monster to destroy us all ROOT attack" he waved forward which was answered a thousand root anbu leapt at the young container who snort and was about to say something when nine bodies leapt and intercepted the attacking ninja.

Kyuubi saw that it was none other than Tsunade and his container's friends among them were Hinata Hyuuga, her cousin Neji, Ino and her teamates shikamaru, and Chouji, HInata teammates and her cousin's teammates along with their sensei. As the bodies hit the ground tsunade turned to Danzo with a fire and hatred in her eyes

"Danzo you have attacked a leaf ninja and his new pet which could easily destroy us but more importantly you have the gall to attack my GODSON" she screamed getting in his face

"Lady tsunade the demon has called that thing here to kill us all and finish what it started sixteen years ago and you coming to its aid further proves my point to the council members present that you have been influenced by this demon who should have been given to me when he was born" he sneered " I call for an immediate banishment from Konoha for Naruto Uzumaki

"Namikaze" a voice interrupted which made people turn to the voice to find a normal looking naruto

"What did you say boy" danzo asked with a sneer

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and kushina Namikaze you crippled old fool" he glare back

"Either way boy I call for your banishment all that are in favor" Naruto stood still as his friend tensed as the councils took the vote.

Yes I know I never ever do a cliff hanger but I feel it is necessary as the outcome of the vote is in your hands my dear readers.

Now the vote is

Naruto get banished and leaves the village to go to wave but hinata and neji come with him along with the entire rookie nine except sakura

Naruto doesn't get banished and Godzilla eats Danzo.

Naruto Gets Banished leaves but Danzo is burns to ashes by Godzilla.

Your own imagination you must give me a run down of how you would have the next chapter begin. It must flow with this chapter.


End file.
